


A Man's Honor

by Lionmate



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionmate/pseuds/Lionmate
Summary: Watch what happens after Zuko's and Jin's date when things take a different route from canon and Jin becomes much more involved in the young prince's life. A story of young love between two people from enemy nations and opposite social status, in a time when war is upon the land. Original story changed somewhat to satisfy the direction of a series I’m working on which will involve all the stories from avatar I have and will have. The story is T for teen for now, but it has a HIGH probability that it won't stay that way.





	1. By the Fountain

Chapter1: Prologue

~A Man's Honor: By The Fountain~

* * *

 

"What's wrong? Jin asked concerned.

"It's complicated" Zuko mumbled, barely audible to anyone but himself while he made haste to the house his uncle and he lived in Ba Sin Sei.

"I have to go"

Softly but decisively, he moved on. With light steps until nothing remained of him, leaving his female companion standing alone by the fountain.

And as he left, Jin had a pained expression of confusion. Why would he leave? It was the perfect moment for a make-out session, and her hormones were on fire, ready to savor his lips and his being, but he left so suddenly with so few words...

She continued staring at the direction he marched to a few moments ago. Nothing but an empty, dark road made of stone, slightly visible only by the torches he lit just before those teasing 'kisses' they gave each other.

His sudden departure had left her confused and unfulfilled. And now she was starting to feel saddened. Had she done something wrong? She didn't think so; everything was so perfect up until this point. Maybe she was too fast? And he wasn't ready? Was that it?

She looked down at the floor with a defeated face and sighed.

' _What does it's complicated mean?'_  Jin thought to herself, wanting to figure out what he really meant.

Lee seemed like a sweet guy, apart from being handsome. What kind of complications could someone like him have?

They had so much fun during their short time together and the more she found out about him, or at least what he let on during their date, Jin felt more attracted to him. And unlike other men she met in her life, he was so timid but at the same time had the attitude of pure and utter confidence and determination. When she gazed into his eyes at times tonight, it was almost like they were on fire. Was she turning him on? She hoped so, she did her best.

Jin let a small crack of a smile curl up in her saddened expression as she thought of this. It was so dreamy to think of a guy with both qualities. Lee seemed so unique, like a jewel by the shore full of rocks and boulders.

It was so rare on men, especially in the earth kingdom, where everyone thought they were the toughest person around, that someone could be so humble and yet so ignited like he was. Had he had a girlfriend before? Was he a foreigner? She would have asked him - if he hadn't left…

Jin looked up and sighed again, then started to walk the same way they both came in from, and the way he ran off to. Still deeply saddened by what had happened.

She would have to confront him eventually, as she was now a regular customer at the Tea shop anyway. She didn't know though, what Lee would say when he sees her by then, or what she would say to him.

"Oh hey Lee, great tea as always... soo what did you mean by "It's complicated during our date? Jin said out loud as she walked home.

"No that's stupid, how about "Hi Lee, so uhh I had a great time on our date, do you want to go out again?"

Jin said again to herself, and then thought more closely  _'that was even more idiotic than my first one, I didn't even ask him why he left'_ she was glad this was only a rehearsal.

Maybe she should just forget about that dark spot on her first date and act normal? Perhaps that would be best, Lee didn't seem like the kind of guy who liked to dwell on the past too much, judging by the way he was evasive about his life.

Besides, she truly  _did_  had a great time with him, and he looked like he did with her too, that was what mattered really.

And maybe with a bit of continued persuasion, he might go out with her again, who knows maybe she can get him to open up to her more.

A slight blush formed in her cheeks, the thought of more dates with Lee seemed nice, despite what happened today. The good thing about being in Ba Sin Sei was that no one leaves, since it's the safest place in the world, away from the fire nation. She wouldn't have to worry about him taking off any time soon.

So at least with that one happy thought, she looked forward to meeting him again.

* * *

 

"So how was it? Asked uncle Iroh, turning from the plant baskets he was trimming at night.

Zuko slammed the slide doors to his room with a loud snap saying nothing.

To which, Iroh looked on suspiciously and only turned back to face the baskets full of plants again.

"It was nice..." murmured Zuko all of the sudden for the second time that night but to his uncle, then went on to shut the doors again, much softly this time however.

Now with a smile, Iroh continued to trim his plants, humming while he did.

He didn't say much but he was happy that his nephew enjoyed himself at least a little bit tonight, after all, you were only a teenager for so long, and he was long overdue for a fun night, and having one with a girl was just what his nephew needed, or at least he thought so.

Young love was such an inspirational thought for the old master, tapping into his more charming side, Iroh could remember his very own teenage years. He didn't want to interfere with Zuko's night though, allowing his nephew to make of his life as he pleases. He could watch the results blossom from a distance.

Perhaps, however, he can give him some advice next time, his beloved nephew could most definitely use more of that.

Now that they were in Ba Sin Sei, they wouldn't have to worry about Azula coming after them, and Prince Zuko could think about other things rather than just capturing the Avatar all the time.

Maybe his time here would indefinitely change his perspective about how to live his own life and make cohesive, rational choices about what's good for  _him_.

Ba Sin Sei offered both of them a chance to start again, it was an opportunity to get away from the stress of an old man's troubled past, and a young man's traumatic childhood.

In fact, Iroh thought, ever since he started working in this Tea shop, he knew he'd reached his calling. Making and serving Tea is, he decided, what he would do for the remainder of his life, besides people around seemed to like his Tea.

" _Winter Spring! Summer and Fall!"—_

* * *

 

It's a strange feeling when a man is alone, he battles himself with the thought that maybe he should go out and enjoy life with his friends, or whether he should stay put and enjoy solidarity. Both had their advantages, as well as disadvantages.

Perhaps if this was a different time, a different place, Prince Zuko would have gone out with his mother for a walk around the royal palace or even hanged out with Azula and her crazy friends out to terrorize some poor guard at the entrance hall. He might have even sat in the dining room with his father for supper and have some small talk with him, that is before he became fire lord…

But all those things were long gone, which is why he had  _no_  choice but accept solitude, a man's last resort.

His uncle always told him that to meditate peacefully, a man needs his own space, a quiet environment and it proved correct always, Zuko would know by experience.

And it was in solitude, that Zuko did indeed find peace He found himself not angry with the bad memories, even if he didn't meditate. Sometimes he was sad when he thought of his mother, but in solitude, he needn't show his pain to anyone.

Zuko had indeed had a good night tonight, something he hadn't had in a while.

He was, normal for what felt like a breath only, but a much-needed breath he had longed for and didn't even know it until it was over. Working on that  _peasant_  Tea shop was driving him insane and he needed a distraction, he guessed.

A waiter was hardly a job for a prince. It was so indignant but he had to deal with it, for now at least.

When Jin asked if he wanted to 'get together with her sometime' Zuko was flabbergasted, and then his uncle had to agree for him to this! They were enemies of the earth kingdom, if anyone found out who they really were, well Zuko didn't want to think about it, they had already gone through so much.

That incident with Jet probably had a few people wondering already and he didn't want to alert anyone else if he accidentally said something to this refugee girl.

But it was a nice night anyway, when Jin kissed him he had to hold himself from doing something he might regret, Jin was a nice girl and he didn't want to take this too far for both their sakes, he didn't want anyone to know what he was.

He knew it was coming sooner or later too, which is why he brought the free tea coupon for when the moment arrived, but apparently it wasn't enough, that Jin was persistent.

 _'Of course she would be, she an Earth Kingdom girl'_  Zuko though while he stared at his ceiling.

He tried to resist all of her advances during the night; he wasn't interested in her, it was his uncle's idea anyway.

What he didn't know before though was that he would have a bit of fun, despite the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Jin reminded him of how much he really missed all those childhood moments of his past, without her even knowing it. Zuko had felt good, he was actually hanging out with someone his age, and she wasn't even trying to capture him and take him as a prisoner.

How much had the loneliness swept him into darkness that he needed to resort to this?

Maybe he was a little angry when he left her standing by the fountain, the situation was perfect for him to take it up to the next level, and maybe then some too if he wanted.

But he just  _couldn't._

He was a prince of the Fire Nation, banished and disgraced he might have been but he was still considered an enemy to everyone else, he was fire nation no matter what. And now that he was a fugitive of the same, he and his uncle had no one, he couldn't trust anyone. He had to protect himself and his uncle and besides.

No one would be interested in him anyway if they knew who he really was. At least not for the reasons that truly mattered. Zuko was just doomed for the time being.

His life was, it was…

 _'It was complicated'_  His own words echoed in his mind.

"Maybe I just need some rest" Zuko held his head with his hand as he laid down in the mat, covering his burned curse, and soon drifted to sleep.

Complicated or not, he still had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! :)


	2. A very TEAdious Fate

 ~A Man's Honor: A very  _tea_ dious Fate~

* * *

 

"Enjoy the Tea" Iroh beamed at three new customers as he handed the tray of hot liquid to them, all which took a sip at the same time upon receiving it. Their jade and crystal rings clearly visible when they lifted their cups to their eager looking faces.

The bearded one nodded to his fellow companions after he tasted the delicious substance. They had heard of a master Tea maker in the lower rings of Ba Sin Sei, some described his Tea as being the only good thing after a hard days work. That the old master's tea was a savory taste made for kings. Hence why they were here, if this man's tea was so good that it had people talking about it in the upper ring, then it was at least worth checking out.

And indeed it was. The tender taste lusciously danced around the man's tongue. It was excellent, Jasmine Tea.

They stood up and headed to confront Iroh directly "Excuse me sir, your tea is excellent in taste, truly unique"

"Well, I always say a man should make of life like he makes his tea" Iroh lifted a finger and quoted himself.

Just as he said that, the double wooden doors of the shop opened, revealing a greened robed feminine figure with a plastered smile in her features. In her pockets just enough earth kingdom coins for one cup of tea.

Zuko had been sweeping the floor off the dirty shop with a broom close to where his uncle was talking to these shady characters, who didn't seem to belong very much with the environment.

He tried not to pay any attention to what they were saying, opting for just finishing his duty so that he could go back to attending the customers. The whole thing was demeaning, but it was better than sweeping with a broom like a slave.

The man chuckled a bit before responding jovially "Quite right indeed. What would you say if I told you, you could make your famous tea in a more… friendly area? You would be rewarded quite handsomely for your services"

Jin walked to her usual spot at the left corner of the tea shop, and sat in the table there. She was a bit excited and nervous to talk to Lee again. She would let her smile do most of the work though; after all, he seemed to lose some of his tenseness when she smiled at him last time.

"Oh no thank you kind sir, but making tea is its own reward" Iroh almost sang at the man, reminiscing on the spot the joy of making delicious Jasmine Tea.

"But it needn't be the only reward. I could provide you with your very own Tea shop right in the Upper Ring" The man smiled knowingly holding his precious stone covered hands in a clap.

"My own Tea shop, this is a dream come true!" Iroh almost shouted unbelievingly.

Jin was ready to order when she overheard what Lee's uncle and the two men were talking about, her outstretched hand that was facing the boy in an apron sweeping was slowly lowered.

"What’s going on here! Are you trying to poach my best employee!" the owner of the store flew in between the refined dressed men and his precious tea maker.

"Hey all if fair in the business right?"

"Don't listen to this guy Mushi. I'll make you Senior manager if you stay!" the tea shop owner pleaded with Iroh.

But Iroh turned to proposition man instead "Do I get to name my own Tea shop?"

"Head Senior manager!"

Jin's eyes widened with expectation every time they spoke, she alternated from the tea shop owner to Iroh to the strange men standing in the middle of the shop. She was completely frozen in her seat.

"But of course! You would have complete creative freedom of the premises"

"Executive Senior Head manger!"

But all Iroh did was hand him the teapot he was holding and bowed to the men in front of him, effectively dooming the tea shop owner's hope.

"Did you hear that nephew; we are going to have our own Tea shop!" Iroh beamed at the direction where Zuko was sweeping away.

"That's right young man, your life is about to change forever!" agreed the businessman.

Zuko stopped cleaning the floor instantly and threw the broomstick at the wall opposite to him with a loud _snap_. Deciding to make his way out of the shop instead, not looking up once.

He grumpily replied: "I'll try to contain my excitement" and left out the front doors.

Jin gazed at Lee as he walked past her and out. Her eyes were already burning with sadness.

He was going to a better place now, but it was somewhere she couldn't reach him on her wildest dreams.

Her lips quivered a little at the thought of his soon to be departure only a few days after she went out with him.

She stared at the door for a few more seconds and then got up after him without another thought.

* * *

Ba Sin Sei's afternoon's bright sky was only matched by the scorching heat from the sun, the great city always enjoyed hot weather this time of the year, when it was summer.

In the Fire Nation, it was always this hot all the time of the year, however. If Zuko had anything to be thankful for was that Ba Sin Sei didn't share the artic, cold and unforgivable weather that the Northern water tribe city did, now that would be too much if it did.

If only he could feel his home land's weather all the time like he used to, instead of going around touring the world looking for the Avatar.

Zuko leaned on the wall outside the Tea shop, his mind in focus with the dirt beneath him.

He had to sigh. Fate seemed to dance around his life like he was its own personal favorite doll. He was always stuck in some part of the world, doing exactly what he  _didn't_  want to do.

What difference did it make whether he moved here or there or somewhere else? It's always ended the same way, with his destiny unfulfilled and one step backward. Zuko didn't care about owning a Tea shop! For Agni's sake, for the past couple weeks, he couldn't go a day without the word tea in his mind at least fifty times.

Prince Zuko turned his head to the dirt streets ahead of him. This might have been his uncle's dream, but Zuko was just frustrated with living a false life with a false name.

He wanted to capture the Avatar and restore his honor once and for all, he wanted to go back home and have his father's love back.

He wanted his life, his family, his honor back!

And yet he was stuck here, with a  _tea_  oriented fate.

' _Well at least we'll live more sanitized now'_ Zuko cracked a smile, but he was still annoyed at his fate and its creator.

It was then in that one moment that a small, tin piece of paper gently floated in front of him, falling like a feather, headed for the ground. Zuko's eyes widened slightly as he made to reach for it, he could make out the words 'Missing Bi-

"Hi Lee" a voice broke right through him just as he had grabbed the flyer. He turned his head to his right to meet a greened dressed young woman with a smile plastered in her features.

Jin had just come out of the Teashop after him, opening the wooden doors and scanning the area around her. She saw Lee leaning just to her left on the wall, seemingly deep in thought for what she could make out.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprised for the slightest of a moment as she greeted him.

"Uh… Hi?" Zuko greeted her back with the familiar confused and dumb expression he gave her when she asked him out a few days ago.

Jin composed herself and smiled even more for him, after all, she wanted to give her best expression "I had a great night the other day Lee, I hope you did too"

She leaned forward a bit with her hands behind her back, her smile never leaving her face.

Zuko was, yet again flabbergasted by her "I guess I – did - too?" In all honesty, he had no idea what to say to her. The memory of how he left her still clear on his mind.

"Really? I thought it was really sweet of you to light up the fountain for me, I'm still wondering how you did it though" Jin closed in to match with her extended upper body, effectively coming closer to him. Being very careful to avoid the aftermath of that scene a few days ago.

"Well, it was nothing really" he scratched the back of his head with a hand while looking away. "I hope you had fun… uh Jin"

Jin closed her eyes with joy and cocked her head to the side in happiness "It was very  _romantic_ , of course I had fun" She leaned even closer to him, now only mere inches away from his face. Her eyes opened with a seductress stare at him "And right now, I can think of other fun things to do…"

Zuko's eyes widened completely, immediately catching what she was trying to do.

But he turned away from her, the unknown flyer still in hand.

"I'm sorry, but I  _can't_ "

After hearing that, the young green-eyed girl stood back straighter and folded her hands in front of her dress, her smile long gone "Lee, what's wrong?" she gently pleaded for an answer. Afraid that this might happen.

Zuko, however, remained silent and kept his stare away from her. There was no straightforward answer to that, even he had trouble answering what he felt inside at times. Even he had trouble finding a linear path through the jungle that was his life… and destiny.

Jin's stare was downcasted soon after, the sadness evident. Maybe Lee didn't like her as she did him.

"I heard you're moving to the Upper Ring soon, and I feel very happy for you and your uncle" she stooped for a second, shifting the ground beneath her sandals.

"Your uncle does really make the best tea, and I think you both deserve to live in the upper part of Ba Sin Sei" she smiled a little and stared shyly at his stoic face. She persisted nevertheless.

"I'm sure you'll find a lot of prettier girls there that will come after you, with makeup I bet too" he turned just enough that he was looking at her as she spoke, revealing to her a bit of his scared side of his face.

Jin smiled candidly at him "Don't worry, you're definitely a catch" as she cannily waved her hand in front of him.

"And you won't even have to try, you're just too attractive"

If there was one thing that Zuko hated more than being angry at someone, it was guilt. He'd always have a little hole in his heart nudging at him whenever he felt he did something wrong. Like the time he let his emotions get the best of him and indignantly expressed his lack of care for the safety of his crew a few months ago while they chased the Avatar.

It was when he felt personally responsible for someone's unhappiness. That in some way, his lack of care had caused an unnecessary evil per se, and he felt just as dirty and cruel as Azula.

It felt like he was passing on his own miserable problems to others because he couldn't handle them properly himself, because he was unable to keep his own sad fate away from those who weren't even remotely involved, and then he felt weak for it,  _weak._

Zuko frowned indignantly 'W _eak! I'm NOT weak!'_

Jin noticed him frowning at her and was a little taken aback by his glare of utter resentment, as if she was some sort of  _bug_  not worth a tenth of a second of his time. As if her meek attempts at compliments were worth nothing.

And when he didn't say anything else but continued frowning hatefully at her, Jin got the message. Load and clear.

She bit her lips while clutching her robes, bowed to him instantly, startling him out of his daydream.

"It was nice meeting you Lee. I truly hope you find what you seek here in Ba Sin Sei. Farewell..." she turned around with only a second of hesitation and let her burned eyes express themselves in the form of salty water drops; Drifting slowly down her flustered cheeks. Walking fast in the opposite direction. Her heart feeling completely, and utterly  _crushed_.

Zuko hadn't realized what he had done until she began turning away. Her scared face, the quivering of her lips, and her shaking hands.

"Wait!" he thought fast and quickly, grabbing her hand with his own that had the flyer.

She stopped in her tracks as he held her hand, but didn't face him, feeling the familiar heat of  _his_  hand which was hotter than anybody else's she’d met.

"I'm - I'm sorry about that" What else could he say to her? He was always tongued twisted when it came to this sort of thing.

"I was just thinking about an unpleasant feeling you reminded me of" Zuko tried to explain.

Jin couldn't help but gasp and hiccup as she looked back at him in shock and humiliation, with an even more wounded look on her teary face than before. Mortified, more water cascaded down her flushed cheeks as she held her free hand up her mouth in despair, anxiety, and pain.

Was she really that repulsive to him?

 _Oh yea_  he was defiantly  _not_  good at this "No! But it wasn't about you Jin, I swear! I was just - thinking about my past"

Zuko let go of her hand and gazed downward, maybe he could be a little honest with her at least, it was the only way he could explain himself without stumbling for lies or be caught trying to do so.

Jin had stopped crying when he clarified himself better and started to wipe her tears with her bare hand as she waited patiently for him to say something. With her heart in her throat just a few seconds ago, and her flushness retreating from her skin slowly. The nervousness still very much alive, however.

"The worst thing to have happened me - it started when I was just a kid" he looked up to her startled face again.

"My family and I have a  _complicated_  relationship" Now it was Zuko's turn to pause as he reiterated the story he told himself every night.

And for her part, Jin remained quiet despite wanting to touch him already for comfort. He looked hurt as he spoke.

"I lost  _everything_  four years ago. My family, my honor, my life" He pointed to his scar.

"And it was all because I tried to save some lives. It was all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut" he grumbled the last part, annoyed at himself.

"My father did this to me Jin, and then he disowned and banished me from his land" Zuko faced Jin with his burned side of his face, all the while clutching the flyer in his fist.

"Everyone back home hates me. The only one I have right now who doesn't is my uncle"

Surprising even himself, Zuko then began to chuckle grimly "I don't even know where my mother is, she disappeared a long time ago" but he felt the subject of his mother was a touchy one, so he stopped himself from saying anything more than that.

"Anyway, we - we travel a lot seeking… a bit of peace from all that, I suppose"

At this point, Zuko decided she'd heard enough. He didn't want her to know about who he was and who he was seeking. He had told her the truth, but left out the important pieces of information she didn't need to hear.

And he hoped that what he did let on didn't sound too tragic either; he felt depressed enough telling her all this.

But of course, it was to no avail, Jin looked positively horrified. Perhaps he should have just lied to her.

"Oh Lee, I'm so, so sorry…" her hand once again covered her mouth, what he just confessed to her was not just some incredibly, terrifyingly sad story one would hear from a rumor or two. This was a life, young and innocent,  _demolished_ in the most painful, awful way possible.

What a nightmare!

"So you see, I'm not exactly your average boy around here, that's why I just can't. I can't involve someone else"

Jin stared more intensely at him in sadness, and snatched his hands into hers "But Lee, you don't  _have_  to live with that if you don't want to. You said you were seeking a bit of peace right?" she questioned him.

"I-" he glimpsed at the Tea shop, looking right through the window at where his uncle was still talking to the men "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, we'll be OK"

He was lying of course, but at least his uncle would be happy, even if he wasn't.

She followed his glanced and nodded understanding. "You're an awfully sweet guy, thinking of others first despite all you've been through. It's like when you tried to joggle for me, even though you forgot how to" she once again smiled for him trying to lift at least some of his spirits.

"But I think you worry too much you will hurt someone else, you should take it easy more often"

Then a thought appeared in her head. Deciding to illustrate her point, and lighten up the mood a little after such a tragic tale at the same time. "You know, I heard everyone in the Upper Ring has jewelry even in their underclothing. If I were you, I would be worried about that instead when I went out shopping for clothes "

"But Jin, I did hurt someone else. Just right now..." His stare made her feel beautiful, buttery butterflies in her stomach area.

As was his concern for her. But of course, this only served to bloat her crush for him even more.

She stopped giggling, and then carefully placed her hand on his scar, slowly sliding her way down towards his mouth, reminded of the vigor she felt when his lips were ever so briefly connected to hers.

"I know you didn't mean it Lee. I was just a little surprised is all"

And it was then she decided to further tease him with puckered lips, in the hopes of relaxing him "I didn't think you could be soooo  _sewious_ Mister"

For his part, the young prince finally managed a cracked laugh despite himself. He must have been really terrible at being nice around women if one had to point it out to him like this.

Jin chuckled lightly along with him, and when he was about the reply to her, the strange men that were talking to his uncle suddenly came out of the store and made their way across the street to their carriage.

No sooner than they left, his uncle Iroh stepped out of the shop with a broad smile.

"Oh nephew" he chided cheerfully upon spotting him.

"Uncle Mushi!" Zuko said immediately backing away from the hold Jin had on his face.

But Iroh took in the scenery knowingly "Hello there young lady" he bowed slightly for Jin, to which she waved back joyfully.

"I was going to go start packing our things. The kind man said we can take anything we want" He broadly smiled at Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko just looked away annoyed "That's great uncle"

Which didn't go unnoticed by him. He'd grown to read how Zuko felt by looking at his facial expression. So Iroh did what any respectable uncle would do for a nephew in situations like this. Which was, of course, to try and find a way to cheer him up!

"Why don't you invite your lady friend to our new home for the grand opening? I'm sure she would be delighted to have a cup of tea with us" Iroh fatherly gazed between Zuko the young girl.

"What!"

Jin's eyes widened with joy and hope at Iroh, clasping her hands together in happiness "Oh really? I would love to go!" she then looked at Zuko expectantly. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Well-"

Iroh laughed over him "He hasn't minded having a lovely young girl in the Tea shop before, and it certainly seems that he doesn't mind having one alone in the streets either" He reached in his pocket and handed her a piece of paper the fancy looking men gave him. It was a neatly trimmed pass with the gold symbols "Ba Sin Sei" on the top of it.

"Here's a pass to the upper city our new boss gave me for visitors. My nephew here will send word ahead of time so you can come to our new tea shop when it opens" Iroh patted Zuko's back, he still couldn't believe it, his very own tea shop; the tears could practically run down from the happiness he was feeling.

Zuko watched like a statue as she took the ticket from the old man, completely taken aback. He'd done it to him yet again. He had agreed for him.

"Thank you so much Mushi" she bowed to him courteously, and afterward quickly kissed Zuko on his good cheek before he could back away "And thank you Lee, I have to go now but I hope to see you soon at your new Tea shop"

With a smile and a seducing expression, she added nonchalantly " _real_  soon" bowed again and gracefully walked away. Turning only once to wink at Zuko one last time.

Zuko was flushed from the kiss and the wink but quickly dispersed it when he heard his uncle speak "Isn't she a nice young woman, so polite and yet  _persistent_ " nudging Zuko's side with his elbow.

Incredulously, he gripped his uncle's nudging arm and glared back at him "Sometimes I wonder if we are really related" letting go of his uncle's arm and storming opposite from were Jin had gone, heading home without another word. He had thrown out the flyer to the wind in anger.

While Iroh stood there massaging his bruised arm from his nephew's tight grip. Watching as the piece of paper was swept off away by the  _western_  wind.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked no one in particular before shrugging and went to fallow his beloved nephew to their apartment, humming once more.

_"Winter Spring! Summer and Fall!"_

" _Four Seasons! Four Loves!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! :)


	3. The Tale of Jin: A cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prequel to the original story, and it takes place before Jin’s and Zuko’s date. Please bear that in mind as you read through it so you don’t get confused. Enjoy!

~The Tale of Jin: A cup of tea~

* * *

 

Soft light steps echoed across a dimly lighted street in a breezy, summer night of the great city of Ba Sin Sei. The moonlight shone to its full glory, bathing the houses underneath it with a beautiful, glittering glow, almost cascading down the shadows the structures had become. A figure's feet brushed the dirt covered payment as rats on a nearby alley scattered, retreating to their dark hideaways seeking shelter from the disturbance. Her sandals kicked off in the air gracefully, breaching the peace of the night. She was humming a gentle tune that sang a tranquil poem of seasons. Seasons long gone, and ones that would approach as time move on, as life pressed ahead.

_'A summer's nightfall, to fall's daybreak; a winter's eve, to dawning spring. A full year's worth of pleasantries that life had to give'_

She smiled tenderly.

Her earth kingdom dress, simple but elegant was modest enough to give her off as nothing more than an ordinary, peasant girl. Green to the hem, where it stopped to give way a light yellow trim all around it.

She was a growing woman, slim in her form, delicate in her movements, attractive in her own way, and naturally gifted in her convictions.

Jin she called herself, indeed a peasant girl, and nothing more. The respectable city folk who knew her enough though would more than appreciate her light and candid, helpful persona. It was an invaluable quality, and quite a respite from the rough, less than pleasant people that inhabited the lower ring of the city. Jin was considered among many an atypical, humble and charming young girl. Whose unusual light spirited aura brought a great many of the hardier hearted ones a smile to their stoic features.

Though she herself, did not feel like she was anything different than any of them, Jin was Jin.

She never bothered to arrange her hair in an appealing way, but only just. She never cared to conceal her face with intricate paint jobs or makeup, but trusted her natural beauty. Or at least, she hoped it was pleasant enough for everyday use.

Jin did not bother with mundane pleasantries of the carnal world, she felt no need for it. No, the things she had done for her friends were simply because she thought them right to do. The way she acted toward people was nothing special really, she just wanted them to find the good in themselves when they needed it most. When they felt like living was  _not enough_. This was what was more important to her.

The people of Ba Sin Sei, especially the ones around her, lived unhappy lives. Often crowded around themselves in small houses. Living day by day not knowing what the next morning would bring. Entire families lost in despair, in need of basic food supplies, some begging for it. Jin's heart almost broke into pieces once she was coherent enough to understand what the harsh realities of hers and those lives around her were. And the situations they were under.

She and her family had fled the devastating conquest that was a nation seeking imperial dominion over them. Foreigners with a black and red flag of oppression. Jin remembered, as a young girl. How they took  _everything_  from her. How long and deathly the trek to Ba Sin Sei was, with her on her father's back most of the way.

It was a time when she was young, but she could still remember. The pain and suffering they endured, only to start anew in a place where all  _hope_  had already seemed demised.

Jin's young heart could not accept it. She wanted their happiness, their pleased smiled, their sorrows gone. If she could help it. Because to her, their happiness gave way to hers. It was just that simple for her.

She hummed some more.  _'Winter's watery dark nights, to Summer's sunny  blue skies'_

 _'It is surely beautiful tonight'_  she thought to herself.

Jin had been dawdling on the road home but had decided midway there to stop by ol' man Pao's Tea shop for a cup of green leafed tea.

It had been a while since she had visited the store for one, but she wanted to now. Especially after a long day of work at the flower shop, Jin wanted something hot and soothing down her throat.

Her eyes roamed upwards to the moon, quite wide and full of bright light. The clouds only just starting to creep right under it. They were not large, but big enough to shadow a large portion of the city. Slowly, but surely, almost sinisterly it had begun darkening the sky quite a bit. Enough for Jin to notice it.

She unclasped her arms from her robes and rubbed one eye with her knuckle unconsciously, perhaps shaking some of the sleep off. She was reminded of one particular incident a few nights ago while walking on the same road home. Maybe it had been her imagination, and she was possibly hallucinating from sleep deprivation and overwork (her boss was overworking her lately) but Jin could have sworn she saw the silhouette of a giant flying creature, or  _something_  graze the night sky, floating above her head and landing somewhere inwards in the city. Needless to say, Jin had to slap herself across the cheek after her shock.

It was not inconceivable that something would fly across the city, or fly anywhere. After all, there were many strange and fantastic creatures in the world she lived in, like a buzzard wasp for example. They were quite common around the Kingdom. But what she saw that night was quite large, indeed impressively colossal, perhaps even as big as a house.

Jin shuddered. Having something that big, and possibly dangerous hovering atop of the city was not what she wanted to think about while walking alone on a night like this. She'd never heard of anything that large in the Earth Kingdom, or even the world that was still in existence at least. Maybe it was some sort of flying, mechanical prototype machine being tested by the Dai Li? As a weapon of some kind?

Jin shuddered again, this time hugging herself across her abdomen. That didn't help ease her rapidly escalating nerves either, in fact, it probably worsened them.

Men could be  _far_  more capable of any peril and destruction than any beast could ever.

"Bhuuur, now I really need that tea" she rubbed herself across her stomach and waist.

Thinking of something more pleasant for a bit, Jin skipped her way there, bouncing and now more eager than ever for a nice, cup of tea.

* * *

Jin had arrived at ol' man Pao's tea shop and was pleasantly surprised for him, to see the store brimming and active with customers everywhere. Filling in the store, and almost taking every seat available.

Jin once again smiled warningly after her quick shock. After being alone in the dark streets of Ba Sin Sei, entering the candle lighted, chatter active, tea shop was a distinct welcomed difference.

She took a glance around, many people looked pleased and jubilant while they sat drinking their tea. Taking a quick sniff of the atmosphere, Jin smiled even more, almost grinning at that sweet sensation. That is, the sensation of having her nostrils tickled with a delectable fragrance surrounding them as it traveled in her windpipes then into her lungs, and left her insides feeling soothed and worry-free.

Jin took a seat at the only available table to the far left and noticed an elder man that was not Pao for sure, serving a tray of tea to a few customers with happy expressions on their faces.

In her musings of him, wondering who he was and what had happened to Pao, Jin had not noticed another figure approach her with a notepad at the ready.

"Hello, can I take your order?" asked the figure, with an unmistakably male accent to it.

"Oh" Jin's head took a harsh turn to face the unexpected someone who had just spoken to her.

It was a man alright, with the most polished face she had ever seen. His skin looked so soft but at the same time, spoke of thunderous use over hard years of an experienced workout. He had a tough looking chin, right under young high cheekbones that seemed almost, dare she think, aristocratic.

Jin only had one other thought as she ogled.

_'Oh wow, he is cute'_

He was, in appearance, unlike anyone she has ever come across. His eyes, they were a fiery yellow tint which almost seemed to dance in harmony with the candle light's reflection on the iris'. She was lost in them momentarily as she continued to admire him.

Her eyes widened a little, appreciating every bit she could while she had the time. Time which, ironically, she was unaware of as she lingered with her musings.

The young teen frowned a bit wondering what her problem was and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jin saw the wrinkling become more prominent in his face, and that's when she noticed the one thing that should have probably been the most striking about him.

"Hey, am I scaring you or something?" The man, whom we shall call Lee at this point, said icily as he harshly tilted the left side of his face, where the proof, the symbol of his biggest  _burden_  was etched into his skin forever.

Jin instantly went back to stare at his eyes, those beautiful pools of burning light, lost again.

"N-no, I... I'm sorry, I was just..." as the vocabulary threatened to leave Jin's stuttering mouth, she peaked at his own and wondered, ever so briefly, how they felt.

"I sorry, my apologies" Jin became flustered and looked down in shame.

Lee sighed a bit and decided that this day had been bad enough already, serving these people all day. For now, there was no need to make it worse by bringing attention to himself with yet another one of these peasants for making fun of him and his scar.

He looked down at his pad right afterward dismissively. "Don't worry about it, what will it be then"

Jin looked back up the waiter, shyly still for the way she made herself a first impression.

"I would like a cup of green leafed tea please, if it's not too much trouble"

Lee closed the pad after he took the note. "Alright, give me few minutes and I'll bring it up to you"

He looked up at her and saw her nod her head as she continued to blush in embarrassment, trying very hard not to meet his eyes directly, lest she'd be enchanted again.

He sighed again and rubbed his hair behind "Look, don't worry about it ok" and then the young Lee did something he had not all day, well maybe even all week since he started slaving in this tea shop.

He smiled at her graciously, to what end even he did not know, for what purpose he was not sure. But surely, he hadn't even noticed, had he? Or if he did, he had not given it much thought.

Maybe the uninterested blank looks or frowns and uncaring glares he usually gave his customers had finally worn out and he was starting to settle into this damnable job. Maybe he did not want to give off a wrong signal to the young woman before him and would rather not have her telling her friends about his utterly unfriendly behavior, thus consequently bringing needless eyes on his and his uncle's direction.

Whatever the reason, he had smiled at her, and it had an immediate and possibly even imminent reaction in Jin.

Jin straightened up bewildered by him and had herself brought a huge beaming grin directly at him in return.

"Ah-ok then! Thank you!"

Lee raised his other eyebrow surprised but didn't question it as he moved away from her to take some other orders from customers.

As much as he despised what he was doing now to stay away from the Firenation, he had to buy his time in this accursed place. But he would remain true to his principle and capture the Avatar no matter what.

He had no idea, however, that the young girl he had just rewarded with a smile, would perhaps mark a path ahead of his, much more different than the one he had intended.

And as the young girl's heart brightened ever so warmly while she watched him take care of others, she thought that perhaps just a cup of tea, would not be able to sate her thirst anymore. Which had now grown exponentially by an added equation.

* * *

"You know young lady, you seem to have taken a particular liken to my tea. Would you like to try the Jasmine as well? It's quite delectable"

Said young girl looked up from her contemplating thoughts as she was approached by the elder man with the long white beard holding a teapot full of that succulent hot drink.

"Oh, I would love to try some actually, thank you" she held her teacup to him and he poured some.

She took a sip after blowing some of the steam off and was once more instantly soothed by the warmth and delicious nectar made from leaves.

"Mmmm, wow this is so great! How do you do it?" She beamed at the intoxicating odor and taste.

"Well now, if you must know young lady, the secret ingredient is love"

From afar, an exiled man holding other tea supplies slapped his face when he caught that comment.

"It's the best, I've never quite had anything like it" the young Jin complemented

"I'd say that on nights like these, a good cup of tea can bring out the best of us. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so"

The older man, who went by the name of Mushi within the walls of Ba Sin Sei, took the tea kettle and dutifully moved on to the other patrons who patiently awaited their order.

And the young girl, mused at that last thought while she held her small chin on her palm.

She glanced at the frame of the young man across from her, whose identity she still had no clue of and sighed dreamily.

Her indirect attacks at him were not working. Well, at least not the subtle ones. The young man didn't seem to be particularly interested or wasn't paying attention to her in the way she had been hoping though.

If anything, he had seemed more like he would rather finish up and leave. Though Jin supposed she could sympathize with that feeling entirely, working this late couldn't be fun.

Which is why she had tried to be a bit more assertive in her attempts to get his attention as the night when on.

The tea was delectable, a fragrance unlike any other, and an even more palpable, mouthwatering taste.

Talking about tea with him in her first attempt at small chatter had not succeeded at all. In fact, he looked far more irritated when she brought the subject. But what else could she have done? It had been just a modest, good compliment of its tastiness.

Well, at least the elder man he called uncle Mushi seemed to particularly enjoy the praise. Perhaps he had been responsible for the amazing taste? More than likely considering how much he knew about tea.

Jin watched the young handsome boy place a cup down to an eager client. No, by now this wouldn't be called watching anymore, but rather stalking.

And by the great spirits that looked over the Earth Kingdom did she like doing it.

How this had come to be for her, she didn't know, and she didn't seem to care either. The many cups of tea that she had consumed now had more than likely affected her as well.

But surely a young girl like her was allowed to like someone else right? Especially if that someone else happened to be another young person with an attributable exotic image, such as this rarity before her eyes.

A man across from her sniffed joyfully before taking his own drink "this is the best tea in the entire city"

"Oh, you're too kind sir" replied Mushi.

Jin picked up her half-empty cup of Jasmine tea. This had been the best kind of tea she had yet had. Jasmine. She hadn't even heard of it.

She took a sip as she continued to leer at the youngest man with mirth.

Maybe she would ask him out later, maybe? That is, whenever she had the courage to look at him in the eyes for more than five seconds before blushing embarrassingly and making a fool out of herself.

She flinched.

Perhaps she shouldn't have tried to untangle her dress over one creamy leg so quickly in an attempt to look – ah - more  _appetizing_  to the market as he passed by heading towards the table next to her. It had been a last minute decision, as she battled with herself about how utterly indecent such a display would have been for her. Needless to say, her modest conservative dress recoiled against her and she had only succeeded in falling on her rear end while nearly knocking herself out as she hit the stone floor. The complete image of a clumsy klutz. Everyone, including the young man, had stared at her wondering about the commotion. That was embarrassing.

Perhaps she shouldn't have tried to take his pen from right under his nose the next time he came by to take her order. Another momentary, completely impulsive move on her part in yet another attempt to build some type of dialogue between herself and him. He had been briefly distracted by a side comment made by his uncle that drew his attention away when she made her move. Jin was going to give it back of course as he would have searched for it, unfortunately, like a child taking sweets, she had been caught. He frowned as he raised his eyebrow questioningly again and she could only imagine how stupid she must have looked then, making some ridiculous excuse. That was extremely embarrassing.

Or perhaps she shouldn't have tried to 'accidentally' drop her steaming, almost full cup of tea on the floor next to him, this time having had it planned. It would have worked, if his foot hadn't been so close, or if she had been more aware of it. Now, she couldn't recall a time she had felt more mortified at herself as he stood there grunting in pain and crunching his fists. Jin blushed like the idiot she had undoubtedly made herself into as she apologized a thousand times. That was unbearably embarrassing.

She would not have blamed him if he had decided to stay away from her for the rest of the night. Those were not the type of impressions Jin wanted to give out to anyone, especially him. But in the end, they had been so nonetheless, and she was sure now that he was less than interested, if ever. In fact, she was sure he hated her right about now.

But confounded all, she would be damned if she gave up now. It just wasn't in her to.

She was about to take another sip of her Jasmine tea, when the door on her right opened much more roughly than it should have, making her jump on her seat.

"I'm tired of waiting! Those two over there are fire benders!" a boy with a straw on his lips, roughly her age pointed his finger accusingly at the pair serving tea as he burst in.

Jin sat astounded at such an accusation.  _Firebeners_?

She glanced at the two but was once more shaken back to the tall looking boy as he unsheathed two dual hook swords from behind him.

And then leaped from her seat away from him.

"What are you saying boy?" two seated guards questioned bewildered at what had just transpired.

"I know that they're Firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea!" He pointed at the oldest man with his sword.

"He works at a tea shop" They stated as if it should have been the most obvious statement ever made.

Jin watched as the young heckler suddenly got a maddened look in his brown eyes "He's a Firebender I'm telling you!"

And it was at this point that she understood that such a ridiculous accusation could not be further from the truth, especially coming from someone who had clearly lost his mind. The warmongers, as she had referred to them, who held the red flag of conquest where far,  _far_ away from here. There was no way any of them could reach this impenetrable city. The young man and his uncle couldn't possibly come from such monstrous people.

Mushi was a jolly old man who clearly enjoyed tea, and his young nephew was absolutely adorable. Even when she had acted so preposterously dotty in his presence, he had kept his composure at her sudden lapses of judgment. The Firebenders were the bearers of destruction, beast of evil burdens. she had to say something.

"How can you say something like that? They haven't done anything wrong"

The brown-headed boy glanced her way and replied accusatorily "They're Firebenders, eventually they will!"

It was at this moment that the two guards took the opportunity to get up from their table and interject "Drop your swords boy, nice and easy"

But he ignored them and cautiously stepped closer to Pao's two new employees with both weapons menacingly drawn up, issuing a challenge

"You two will have to defend yourselves, and then everyone will know what you are. Go ahead, show them what you can do"

Jin felt the air get thick with an energy that spelled trouble. She couldn't really tell what the point of this madness was other than to agitate the area they lived in even more. Well, at least the burglars stayed in the shadows during the nights when they decided to cause mischief. This was just asking for it.

As the guards moved to intervene, the young man with the red scar she had been trying to get the attention of decided to take said challenge "So you want a show, I'll give you one"

He took a fighting stance that matched his opponent's as he unsheathed dual broadswords from the guard's scabbard closest to him.

She cringed at the audible sound it made while it vibrated in the atmosphere.

Ah, yes. The things that could happen just because she wanted a single cup of tea to moisten her dry throat.

A very, tiny, small part of her became bewildered at the now high prospect of what would undoubtedly happen. While the rest of her berated it for thinking of such things. Jin was a very amiable girl, she was not someone who enjoyed conflict, much less fighting.

Mushi and Pao looked positively perturbed, both, however, for their own reasons. Mushi's had been clear since they had been interrupted, Pao though, was a different story. He had never had anything like this happen at his peaceful tea shop before. Most of the people that came to his business did so they could get  _away_  from problems, not cause them.

He supposed there were bars, but not tea shops!

And as the young Firenation Prince launched himself forward after he tossed an entire table at the freedom fighter, the clinging of high-velocity metal swords making contact mere inches from their faces resonated, and Jin held her hand up to her eyes and squealed in fright.

She felt helpless and scared all the sudden. Because she was trapped in the same room with two fighting boys.

She heard shuffling and more clinging. Then grunts followed by more shuffling of fabrics as their swords collided again.

There was a cry for help from the man next to her and she gasped in horror because the whole table had been reduced to splinters.

"Come on, Firebend. You know it's your only chance"

Jin peeked through her fingers and saw a brief exchange between them before the troublemaker thrust forward and the young exiled prince dodged to the side. He almost crashed right into Mushi and Pao.

Clearly, this didn't sit well with him though, Jin could tell his displeasure at not getting the result he wanted.

He lunged forward again and collided with the young Lee "You Firenation scum"

The leader of the freedom fighters then flashed kicked him and Zuko stumbled in surprise.

And when the moment was seized by the straw holding man, Jin only saw a flash of metal fly from him to the surprised tea maker. For a split second, she thought he was gonna get sliced right through the skull, but he had managed to evade it enough that it only grazed his short hair.

Unfortunately, the desperate move had made him lose balance and he landed with all his weight.

A pregnant moment followed as the young freedom fighter approached Zuko, and while Jin watched anxiously from her corner, she realized that if she didn't do something now, the young stud laying on the floor was going to get stabbed. An inner urge from within her arose and she didn't know what she was doing until it was too late.

The Jin that found her courage to stop this craziness told her to pick up that teacup resting on her table and aim it that boy's back while there was still time.

Jet hissed and stifled a cry of pain as the ceramic tea cup smashed into pieces and felt hot liquid pour down his back and pants.

She could have been happy to have assisted the young downed boy that she had very much developed a crush on if the maddening growl from the standing by one not made her double think her action.

"You! You're with them aren't you?" at this point, he had lost any amount of reasoning he might have harbored. The leader of the freedom fighters, Jet, as he called himself, had a strong devotion to justice and freedom. However, the trauma that he had endured had left its scar deep inside his outcast self. And in his mind, all who were Firenation, or aided them, deserved to be punished.

He stormed to her, gazing into her eyes with his own burning ones and held out his weapon ready to attack her as well.

Jin's eyes widened not just in despair and terror at what was about to happen to her, but at the hollow melancholy that swamped beneath the madness of his glare, one which spoke of experience. She backed up against the wall when he reached her.

Could his claims be somewhat truth?

And as he held his weapon up ready to strike at her, Jin held her arms to protect herself and whimpered when she heard the collision.

Only it wasn't at her skin being cut to pieces, but rather another clinging of metal.

"Get away from her you lunatic" She heard the voice of the young boy say, followed by a hard shuffle and a crash.

A momentary wave of shock ran down her spine as she shivered at what had just happened. She continued to close her eyes in fear.

She could have been killed just now. What was she thinking?

There was another series of clashing and ruffling of muscle against clothes. She heard a crash of ceramic hit the floor and then breaking.

"Why don't we take this outside before your craziness actually hurts someone innocent"

Well, Jin knew what she was thinking. She wasn't. But the mere thought that she had, in fact, come this close to being severely eviscerated would have been enough for her to puke out the tea in her system.

There was a chuckle in the air as the eldest freedom fighter spit the blood out of his mouth "Gladly, Firebener"

Of course it hadn't happened in the end, simply because the young tea maker, who went by the name of Lee, had stopped it before the blade had reached her gullet and made a mess of the stone floor.

As she had found the courage to look back up, she was once again, witness to Jet attacking her gallant savior. With a solid kick to the chest, he had smashed Lee out, right through the door.

Her insecurities and growing concerns left her when she realized that he was in trouble again, and before she could blink, everyone in the tea shop made a run for the door to witness the chaotic duel.

There was no way she was going to sit by now and allow that madman harm the young Lee if she could help it. But what else could she do?

Jin quickly made her way towards the gathering crowd at the entrance of the tea shop, frantically trying to push her way through it but failing miserably.

"Please son, you're confused, you don't know what you're doing!" She heard the old tea maker Mushi yell, followed promptly by a clashing or iron steel against steel.

She inwardly cursed as she decided to take the low route, nudging by under the crowd as best she could.

As soon as her head pooped out under a man's legs, she gasped loudly and covered her mouth horrified. The young tea maker had swung towards his crazed enemy in a swift horizontal swing which seemed to have come out of no were, forcing the said foe to arch his upper back just enough to miss being decapitated on the spot by the broadsword.

Just barely missing his face by a  _straw_.

A pregnant silence followed as Jet backed up and adopted a visage of utter indignity at being outclassed like that. But Jet was not one without a few tricks up his sleeve so he decided to make a tactical retreat toward one of the water well.

The prince in disguise relaxed his posture a little as Jet leaped back atop the rundown spring.

"Do you people see that, the fire nation is trying to silence me" Jet barked on his perch with a look of disgust as he pointed his hook sword at him, fiercely trying to replace his cowardly withdrawal from the fight with some smalltime bravado.

"It'll never work" He continued with narrow eyes.

As his statement fell heavy on the charged atmosphere, Jin's keen eyes on the moonlight night sky noticed a few distinct figures rounding a corner on a parallel street heading away from their position.

They seemed to have been unaware of the scandalous situation as Jin noticed they made no move whatsoever to change course. But she knew if anyone could stop this madness from continuing, potentially leading to severe injury if not death, it would be them.

The Dai Li agents.

She jerked her head back into the ongoing fight, as Jet swiftly and to his credit, gracefully landed a dropkick towards Lee, who promptly backed away and resumed his power stance.

No one seemed to have noticed the solution towards their problem though, as everybody gathered was transfixed in the fight, for many different reasons she was certain.

With a throaty sigh, Jin gathered her nerves and upper body strength, scraping her forearms and a  _couple_  other things in the crass dirt and stone floor underneath her prone lithe body. She closed her eyes in slight pain and a last managed the surprisingly difficult task of dislodging herself from underneath the crowd standing atop her. The man who's legs she had been under seemed shocked when the back of her head covered his vision as she abruptly stood up.

But before he could comment Jin ran as fast as her slim legs could take her towards the retreating figures in the darkness, even as the deathly sparring match filled her ears.

"You won't win unless you fire bend scum!"

"You won't win at all!"

For the first time since she could ever remember, Jin found herself roughly pushing pass the mass of people gathered at the edge of the fight and yelling curses at them to get the heck out of the way.

Her young heart wasn't just afraid for her life and everyone else who stupidly watched the fight in hitting proximity anymore, but it was perturbed by the mere thought of Firenation creeps lounging about the lower rings.

Oh she didn't believe for a second that her young stud was one, especially after he saved her. But it was clear something had perturbed the other addled boy into thinking there were indeed warmongerers amongst them.

She didn't want to entertain that thought at first chance, for obvious reasons, but as he had stared at her with that sickening anguish, she had half a mind to scream her lungs out for help right where she stood.

Her own visage changed as her pupils dilated and squeezed between two women. Just the mere thought that those fire-breathing  _beasts_ had finally somehow infiltrated the safest place in the world had her panting for breath. She desperately didn't want to consider the very idea of it, as she'd come across her fair share of insane people who claimed the same thing the mad boy did, but the way his eyes stared back at her was undeniable.

They were the same eyes who looked back at her in a reflection every single night for two years after being driven away from her homeland as a child. They  _spoke_  to her in a language of those who suffered their evil could only ever hope to do.

"Move out of the way! Dai Li! Sirs! Help!"

The Dai Li Agents paused for a moment and looked behind them in a stoic posture as she approached them. The people around her gazing at her like she was some mad street urchin.

Jin's mind had succumbed to despair at that moment, her composure reaching its peak as the panic in her mouth spoke far more than the actual words she tried to conceive. The thought of firebenders plaguing her mind.

"Please sirs! Stop them before someone gets killed!" She pointed at the direction from whence she came from.

For their part, the Dai Li finally looked up passed her at the commotion that seemed to be partaking not two hundred feet from their location.

They took a quick stride into the direction and Jin herself followed in behind them to bypass the crowds until they reached them.

"Drop your weapons, both of you"

From her spot behind the Dai Li, Jin could see the young man with a maddening look quickly point an accusing finger at Mushi and Lee as they let go of the swords

"Arrest those two, they are firebenders!" He shouted.

One of the Dai Li raised an eyebrow before Mushi spoke in his defense.

"This poor boy is confused, we are but simple refugees fleeing the war"

Jin herself was about to speak in their defense but the old tea maker Pao and the two guards had beat her to the punch.

Pao firstly pointed an accusing finger at Jet "That young man trashed my tea shop and assaulted my employees. If anyone should be arrested it should be him"

Jet's features turned to outrage and indignation. Here he was trying to save them from the firenation and this is the thanks he gets? "What?!"

Then the guard spoke "It's true sirs, this young boy attacked the finest tea maker in the city"

"Oh that's so sweet of you" Mushi reacted in kind.

As for the Dai Li, as far as Jin could see, the mini impromptu investigation had come to an end as they decided the real culprit in the scene.

So they approached him "Come with us son" and swiftly passed judgment on him.

Inevitably, he tried to resist, but he wasn't very successful. And yet his eyes spoke more than his words ever could in the end, as the agents carried him away. Jin stared in terror when he looked around confused, almost as if looking for someone specifically to come to his aid but ultimately finding none.

His eyes stopped at hers at last, and she did an involuntary jump. There was fear in them, but not because he was being taken away. It was deeper. Like he had failed in his quest, however maddening it seemed, to rid the city of a real threat.

She was left unbalanced as they took him away in a bared carriage, with the crowd beginning to disperse and the commotion fading into the shadows. Not once did she stopped gazing at him. The fire in his eyes swirled in a blistering vengeance. Jin heard cackling in her remembrance, followed by unexpected screaming as the farms around her burned to crisps.

While the flesh of her neighbors peeled off their skins. Their own house melting to the ground right before her eyes by red demons with a power she could not believe could be so utterly destructive.

Her own life spared at the whims of a fateful rainfall.

"Young lady" Jin blinked and jumped once more as she forced herself to look at the person who spoke to her, it was Mushi.

She took a glance back at the retreating carriage but there was nothing there anymore. In fact, there was no one around at all like when she had first looked into his eyes.

"Young lady, are you alright?" he held his hand out at her shoulder with a worrying expression.

Was she?

She shook her head.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking" Jin glanced around the empty street. Just how long had she been standing there?

"But shouldn't you be asking your nephew that instead? I hope he's not hurt…"

Mushi followed in her confused glance "I've already spoken to him, he's fine all things considered. Believe it or not, it's nothing we haven't seen before."

Even with all that had happened, he chuckled lightly at his own joke. Jin forced a sad smile as she stared briefly at the barren spot by the well where Jet had stood. Not a single soul in sight. Not even her young savior was around anymore. Probably more than a little annoyed at what he had to endure...

She had to remind herself to thank him for saving her life the next chance she got "I have to thank your nephew for saving me... I don't know what would have happened if-"

Despite herself, she chocked out and held her hand to her mouth to stop from breaking down all of the sudden. Once more the weight of the realization of what could have happened hitting her hard.

She was so pathetic.

Iroh held her shoulder again in support "There now, no need for that young lady. My nephew and I should be the ones thanking you"

Jin's eyes opened abruptly at that "W-what?"

The old tea maker side glanced at the dark corridors of the street and stroke his beard with his free hand as he contemplated his explanation to her.

"Actually, I think everyone involved in this whole crazy ordeal owes you a debt in gratitude. After all, if it hadn't been for you, who knows how long it would have taken for the Dai Li to take notice of what was happening. And by then, it could have been too late…"

The way he said it sounded far more eerie than what he meant in it. Iroh himself was prepared to stand up for his nephew if he needed to, but the consequences of doing so would have been very,  _very_  bad. For both of them.

Jin's eyes widened in realization "But surely they would have-"

"Maybe, but then again maybe not. Things around this area would not have been the same if something direr would have occurred. I'm sure Pao's business would have suffered greatly, likewise we, and the people would have less confidence to roam the streets around this area"

Mushi gazed at her more critically, like he was assessing her, before smiling back "Also my nephew and I owe you our most sincere thank you for throwing out your cup of tea at that young man, that was a very brave thing to do"

He then bowed to her in respect before speaking again without meeting her eyes. Normally Iroh would admonish wasting perfectly good Jasmine tea, but given the circumstance, he would let this one go.

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him and if you hadn't done what you did. So thank you kindly young lady"

_Oh._

"I-" She really couldn't think of what else to say to such a heartfelt display of gratitude to a nobody like herself, for simple things that anyone would have done.

The difference, of course, was that nobody _did_ do anything but stare though, being too shocked or interested by the commotion to realize it. And the way he explained it propped up those simple actions of hers into heroic ones.

But she still didn't feel that much special, Jin was Jin. A common peasant girl front the Lower Ring of Ba Sin Sei who didn't like needles conflict to afflict anyone, and just wanted people to find the good in themselves. As a matter of fact, she would argue that she had acted in the most cowardly and weak way in a very long time. 

In the end though, Jin found herself doing what she did because she thought them right to do.

"You're most welcome Mushi. Although I still feel like I must thank your nephew for what he did. He didn't have to do what he did either, but he did anyway"

With a cheerful chuckle and smile, the man named Mushi looked up to her rapidly brightened face and replied in kind.

"Well then why not come by sometime tomorrow so you can do so properly" She looked at him pulling out a few coupons from his pouch which read  _'one cup of tea'._

"It will be my threat, I very much feel sorry you never got to finish your last cup. Please take them as a small token of our appreciation. Unfortunately, neither my nephew or I have anything else of great value to give to you. But I'm sure if my nephew where here he would agree to have a lovely young lady such as yourself grace us with your presence again"

Jin's eyed sparkled at the prospect as she gazed delightedly at the pieces of paper "Oh Mushi! You don't need to give me anything really, I'm just glad I was of some use tonight. Besides, won't Pao be mad if he found out about this? I don't want to get you into trouble..."

Iroh held his hand in a dismissive gesture "Nonsense, if anyone should have this it should be you. It's the least any one of us can do, he'll understand"

She took them in the end at his insistence, and smiled again at the prospect of free drinks.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to use them" 

Of course, in the back of her mind, Jin knew that the main reason she had ultimately accepted them was that this meant she got to spend _even_ more time admiring her young savior, for nothing. She wouldn't say no to that at least.

Not exactly a proper way to use them, but Mushi didn't need to know that...

* * *

_"Winter, Spring. Summer and Fall"_

_"Four Seasons, Four Loves"_

Indeed, a peasant girl, and nothing more. Jin thought to herself as she walked down the green littered pathway in a lonesome trek home once more. She heard the humming and light singing of the old tea master echo in the hallways behind her as they parted in good graces on their respective ways. She was familiar with the tune of course, many Earth Kingdom farmers were.

_"A Summer's nightfall, to fall's daybreak; a winter's eve, to dawning spring. A full year's worth of pleasantries that life had to give'"_

_"Winter's watery dark nights, to Summer's sunny blue skies"_

The humming dissipated into the star glazed night, as said man turned the corner beneath navy blue dark clouds that had remained stubbornly covering the moon above them. The cool Ba Sin Sei summer night shrouding them again with its  _western_  breezy wind. Dark but comforting in its nature to anyone familiar with it.

And she found her lips subconsciously dip into the nothingness around her, with the western breath of air carrying her own words as she continued the ditty.

" _Lover's parting, like a winter's gust. Spring anew, a lover's grief grew. A heart that aches, on a summer's daylight. Fall approaches, and a heart is still broken"_

" _Lost Seasons. Lost Loves"_

The tune was old, and she never liked the last part of it, so she usually never sang it. But even she had to admit, that it was an interesting dichotomy.

Perhaps if things could not always stay well, then maybe things could also not always stay bad.

Jin pulled a strand of her hair from her face as she stared back at the sky again, her soft steps resonating in the lonely streets.

"It truly is a beautiful night tonight. I hope tomorrow won't be so bad either"

She hoped instead of feared, that if there was a giant creature roaming the Ba Sin Sei night sky, it was actually a fluffy and friendly one.

And she deeply hoped, that despite her actions tonight, or in spite of them, she had earned another chance at finding affection, maybe even love.

”I’ll tell him I’m very thankful to him for saving my life, and then I’ll ask him out... Umm - well, maybe I’ll just wait on that last one a bit. Spirits, I really hope he says yes...”

Perhaps what she needed to keep her courage and determination up was just another cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! :)


	4. The Tea  Shop

~A Man's Honor: The Tea Shop~

* * *

 

_"A man that searches for a purpose, is always in constant struggle. When doubt plagues his mind, he could lose himself on the way"_

Iroh sat next to Zuko as his very own words echoed in his half-conscious mind, he had a sad look about him.

Prince Zuko had found out the Avatar was on Ba Sin Sei early yesterday when he showed him a flyer he'd found stuck to the wall. Iroh had sighed, his nephew just couldn't let go of the past no matter how different the circumstances were now.

It hadn't turned out well, Zuko had somehow figured out the location of the Avatar's Bison and sneaked away in the early evening hours today. He was going to do this again. But Iroh had suspected his nephew was going to try something mischievous just when they were in the middle of moving to their new apartment, so he followed him.

His poor nephew held on to even the tiniest possibility that he could capture the avatar and still return home with his honor back. That he could somehow still earn Ozai's love back and perhaps even his eventual seat at the throne. However, Iroh knew better.

His brother would never accept Zuko like a son. Ozai was not a forgiving person, and even if Zuko did bring the Avatar to him, he would never have his love the way he hoped. And the people would always remember what happened that fateful day a young Zuko defied him.

It was time to confront his nephew with the truth, Iroh would at least try to persuade him that it was him and only  _him_ , who could control his own honor and his destiny.

He knew where he was headed, and he would stop him before he made a bigger mistake.

"We have an opportunity for a better life, a chance to change and forget about the past but you can't let this go"

"Stop it uncle, you know I HAVE to do this!"

"No! Nothing is making you do anything Prince Zuko" he pointed at him

"It's time for you to ask yourself the important questions. Who are you? And what do  _you_ want?"

Zuko had collapsed before him in deep frustration, holding his head in pain, his broadswords lay forgotten next to him. Iroh could feel the pain his nephew was going through as he walked up to where he was kneeling, and laid a hand on his back.

"Let it go prince Zuko"

"Uncle I - I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused!"

Helping him stand up Iroh responded in hopes of alleviating his troubled mind "With time Zuko, you will."

But Iroh hadn't realized just how heavy his decision to free the Bison laid on his soul. He'd physically collapsed from internal exhaustion just as they had arrived at their apartment.

Iroh shook his head, finally letting the situation of what had transpired in the last couple of hours lay to rest.

A grumble was heard while Zuko slept, "Mom" he said to no one before he went back to shivering.

With a worried sigh, Iroh changed the small cloth from Zuko's forehead with a new one.

"U-uncle? W-what's happening to me?" Zuko just barely managed to mumble, with eyes half opened.

"I was afraid this might happen, you are going through a metamorphosis Zuko"

"What's that mean?"

"It means that your mind is at war with itself, between two forces that are in conflict with each other, and your body is seeking an answer, a guide, desperately." He shook his head again "It will not be a pleasant experience my nephew, but when you come out of it, you will blossom to be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be. I know it"

At that last part, he smiled warmly at Zuko, he knew very well what those two forces were. Zuko was at a crossroads. The season of change had come, and it was decision time. For better or worse.

"Sleep, you'll need it if you want to regain your strength"

Zuko closed his eyes after his uncle finished explaining what was going on.

So he was in a struggle with himself? His last dream certainty seemed to stand by that explanation, he had so many questions he wanted answers to and yet, he knew he was the only one who could answer them.

Soon, sleep overcame him, and his mind drifted into space…

_'There's no place like home, there's no place lik-_

_'You will learn and suffering will be your tea-'_

_'My son, remember who you ar-_

_'Do you think we could have been frien-_

_'Look at you, your nothing but a banis-_

_'You're weak, pathetic an-_

_'You look tired, why don't you fire be-_

"STOP!" a few birds flew off the roof of the building, Iroh was startled and almost fell off his sit.

Zuko's head pound on his ears, the pain was excruciating.

_'I need the Avatar, I need my honor, my throne, my father not to think I'm-_

_'But Lee, you don't_ have _to live with that if you don't want to._

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh stood to attention, but it was too late. Zuko had already fainted again.

* * *

The next day, Iroh had started to make his special soup, Juke, to celebrate the new life they were having now in the upper ring. Today was the grand opening of his very own Tea shop, and if he should be happy about anything it would be about that at least.

His nephew had a rough night, tossing and turning in the mat restlessly. His dreams must have tormented him to such an extent that he mumbled names in his sleep and at one point woke up startled, shouting out.

Iroh sighed over his juke, stirring it as he did. Zuko sickness was not a natural one, no. He was experiencing a sudden change in himself in such a short amount of time, and he needed all the support he could get. In deep sleep, he convulsed, grumbled and sweated; it was not an easy thing to witness.

But he knew it was an important moment for him. The two sides of his persona would face each other and duel over to shape his future. He hoped his teachings would influence him to make the right decision. However, finding the Avatar and restoring his lost honor was his life drive for the past three and a half years. His father's approval, and the daunting task he was presented with haunted his soul every moment of every day since that fateful day.

Oh how he wished he had said something on that war room, but he couldn't have conceived his brother would be that ruthless with his own flesh and blood. What horrible times those were, Iroh had made so many mistakes.

He looked out the lighted sky out his refined and fancy window. If only his circumstances were different, if only he hadn't let his son die…

If only.

Iroh had to shake his head before he started remembering and crying over his beloved Lu-Ten. There was no point to look back into the past now, except to reflect on the mistakes made and learning from them. Zuko and he could only move on and shape their own destiny with wisdom.

That was easier said than done of course.

Strangely enough though, it just so happened that he found himself here, in Ba Sin Sei. With a bright future ahead of them.

He breathed in fresh new air to reinvigorate his mind. Yes, sometimes fate worked in interesting ways.

"Good morning uncle" came the surprisingly cheery voice of a woken up prince.

Iroh shifted towards him.

"What are you making?"

"It's juke, I'm sure you wouldn't like it though" Iroh was startled to see him up and so bright.

But he was very surprised indeed as he grabbed a bowl that was sitting on the table next to him and with a smiled commented happily "It smells so good, can I have some please"

The old tea maker glanced at him suspiciously before and after serving him some.

"Now that your fever is gone, you look unusually happy"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and sat by the large window, as if nothing had happened "It's a new day. We have a new apartment and today is the grand opening of your new tea shop"

He drank a simple seep out of the bowl, enjoying the flavor and the sun as he did "Things are looking up uncle"

Iroh kept gazing at him and another smiled swelled from his mouth. Yes, he had changed, his metamorphosis experience was over. And it was a positive one like he hoped.

Zuko seeped his juke soup until he finished it "It's delicious uncle, just like your tea" then wiped his mouth off the residue and smiled up "can I have some more please?"

It was a pleasant change, he seemed at eased and for the first time in a really long while, Zuko had a genuine smile plastered on him, and Iroh felt special to be the one receiving it.

"Of course prince Zuko"

* * *

Jin walked in the unfamiliar streets of the Upper Ring in Ba Sin Sei. She had never been outside of the lower ring before, and everything around her was so big. It was so unlike the crowded and stuffy streets of the lower ring, everything was so spacious and the scenery was amazingly beautiful. There was a tall building here and fancy looking people there, quietly walking and chatting among themselves.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole city right now. Jin was actually heading to the tea shop where her handsome sword-wielding warrior would start to work today, in the Upper Ring! Her, a simple young girl from a low waged family. Oh the irony she felt.

Today was the grand opening of the said Tea shop, and she wanted to be early there if she could. Maybe surprise Lee with a show of care and devotion. After all, she had been so happy and grateful when Lee and his uncle agreed to let her come on such a special occasion in such a breathtaking part of the city.

A dreamy sigh escaped her. She had spent a  _month's_  worth of hard earned money to buy herself the dress she was currently wearing. A beautiful jade-colored robe that gracefully hugged her hips and large bosom, with a tint of honey embroidered trim around the edges of her dress, and long sleeves that grazed her arms with pictorials of traditional earth kingdom sakura trees.

The only thing she hadn't changed about herself was, of course, her face. Jin wanted something to remain simple, feeling like he would appreciate something he could remember her by and besides…it wasn't like she could afford some expensive makeup after buying this dress anyway. But buying it didn't pain her one bit. She'd do it again in a heartbeat. Lee had shared a bit of his life to her a few days ago, and had graciously invited her to his new tea shop. The very  _least_  she could do was look her best.

She was glad she was up here too. Even the middle Ring had much better architecture when she passed by it, but everyone there looked so busy. No one stopped for her when she asked directions until she found the large gate that led to the next Ring.

Jin held up her ticket with the address that Mushi gave her and glanced up towards another large looking building. The words  _'Jasmine Dragon'_  held proudly in a freshly painted sign on the front said it all. She had arrived.

She walked up the long set of stairs, and two maids mechanically bowed to her "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon young mistress" one said.

"Today is our grand opening. The first meal is on the house by order of the host" the other added.

"Please fallow us to a table and we'll get you seated" they both finally added and started to walk to a table by a rather big window.

Jin just dumbly nodded, quite unfamiliar with being treated like this but fallowed anyway. When she sat down the two maidens bowed again and went back to their post at the door.

Right after they did, Jin wasted no time, and diligently began scanning the spacious tea shop.

There were quite a few people drinking tea here she could see that, and the place was so immense no one was stuffed like at Pao's.

The atmosphere was calm, just like the rest of the city. Green tapestries at the sides of the giant entrance, windows the size of a wall on Jin's room. Tables covered in the finest silk tapestries she had ever seen, with enough silver eating utensils for five people. Walls painted in a soft caramel skin, pillars that stood strategically proudly throughout the building, and even a long, luxurious rug that spanned from the entrance all the way to the back, deep red in color. With of all kinds of familiar and unfamiliar animals smoothly hand sewed into it.

After inspecting the area some more, Jin finally gave up with a deep disappointed sigh as she held her chin on her palms like usual.

Of course he wasn't coming to serve her like at the old tea shop. He and his uncle owned the place for spirits sakes, and they probably had servants and waiters to attend the clientele. Lee must be in the kitchen or in an office somewhere talking to very important people about his and his uncle's new business and-

He had come out of the marvel stone colored entrance at the other side of the shop with a tray full of tea cups and a pot.

Her smile widened upon glancing at him. Sharp looking as always, and yet humble…just as she remembered.

From afar she could hear him speak to a few other customers "Enjoy your tea, uncle will be here soon with your breakfast" he bowed and began to make his way back again.

But there was no way Jin would let him get away.

So with a lift up arm and spirit, she waved at him. exactly like she had planned on doing the day she found out he was leaving.

"Lee! Over here!"

Zuko stopped halfway and turned his head at the cry out to him. It was Jin.

He smiled softly back and made his way towards her, with the tray in tow "Hello Jin, I'm glad you could make it"

She scanned his facial features, he appeared - different to put it in simple words. Almost a daunting calmness seemed to escape him, and he had a beautiful smile again. It was  _very_  contagious to her.

"Hi Lee. I'm just happy I was invited, thank you"

A small pause followed "Uhm… I like your new attire Lee, you look  _sooo_  sharp" Jin blushed staring at him.

"Oh - uh thanks. I like your dress too, it's elegant" Zuko looked away a bit embarrassed at the situation Jin was subjecting him to.

She giggled covering her mouth "Well Lee, I don't want to keep you from your duties, I'm sure you have quite a lot to do"

Closing her eyes delicately before continuing "I'll have one-"

"Jasmine, I know" Zuko finished for her with a wittingly cocky smile.

No sooner than he said it, the butterflies on her abdomen were back, and stronger than ever.  _Woah._

"I'll get right to it Jin, uncle says all your orders are free by the way" and there he went, back to the same duties he had started on a little longer than a week ago, but at a different building, when he was a different man.

And although Jin didn't know it then, prince Zuko found himself, yet again at easy with this girl.

* * *

Iroh was so proud, so happy to share this moment of success with his nephew. Zuko was his only remaining piece of his past, like he was to Zuko, who wasn't trying to kill him. They had bonded together through the sour years at sea searching for the Avatar, and although Zuko wasn't always on the right path, he had grown up so much since then. His life was so troubled by his father's hard expectations of finding said Avatar that it had almost consumed him from the inside of his mind.

But he was free now, he was free to make his choices, and they were in the safest place in the world to do so. That is as long as no one ever found out who they were. But here they were regardless, living in commodity and making tea!

"I am truly grateful" he whispered next to his nephew, overseeing his happy costumers.

"You deserve it uncle, the  _'Jasmine Dragon'_  will be the best tea shop in the whole city" Zuko commented at the non-question.

Iroh smiled at his nephew's kindness from beside him "No Zuko, I am grateful that you could share this special moment with me"

In a moment of unity, Zuko said nothing back but instead, decided to hug his uncle. Neither having anyone else in this war ravished world. Ironically, in which both played a big part in the past.

After they parted, Iroh glanced away at the lonely girl by the window who had been sitting at the table for an hour now, drinking tea. "Say, Prince Zuko, why don't you accompany that lovely young lady sitting there all by herself. After all, she came all the way here to see  _you_ "

"What! But uncle who's going to attend the customers? I can't just sit on the job on the first day!"

Iroh, sensing his struggle, laughed happily and put a hand on his back "Don't worry about that nephew, just for a little bit. Besides, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about "he smiled knowingly with raised eyebrows.

Zuko seemed unsure of what to do and fought for the right words. His face making all kinds of weird looks. He knew of course what he was trying to do, but he had nothing to defend himself against this clear setup.

"I-I guess uncle"

He scratched his hair and made his way towards Jin, who had been subtly watching him from afar.

Jin had been having a great time since she arrived at the tea building, granted she didn't expect to  _not_  pay for her meals so she ordered a lot of food. Her mother always chided to her that she ate too much, and maybe she was right. Where that fat went though she didn't know because it wasn't her stomach that was getting bigger that much she knew – not that she was complaining or anything. A growing young lady like her needed to eat well to be a healthy woman.

And of course, she got to see Lee a lot more the longer she stayed here. Something she had gotten used to by now. Ogling at him from afar as he worked, enjoying the sight of him, letting her mind wander…

But as the time passed by, Jin had devised another plan to get herself another date with Lee. She planned on staying in Ba Sin Sei for the rest of the day. After all, the guards never did specify how long she could stay anyway.

Before she left the shop, Jin decided that she would ask Lee if they could explore the Upper Ring after work, together. He was relatively new himself too after all, and she was sure he wanted to know where everything was located. Foolproof.

She just needed to get close to him again, maybe another order of bread and tea? She glanced at where Zuko stood by his uncle talking, ready to order yet again when he started to move towards her on his own accord.

"My uncle says I can take a little break, if you don't mind" Zuko arrived and stood across from her asking to sit across.

Jin beamed and her smile elongated from side to side. "Oh please, it's your tea shop Lee" She gestured at the sit.

Zuko sat across from her and Jin completely forgot about ordering again.

' _Now how to go about this?'_

The Fire Prince was thinking the same, but about something completely different. Ultimately though, he resolved to just spit it out.

"Listen Jin, I wanted to apologize for running away so suddenly at the firelight fountain, it was inconsiderate of me and I'm sorry"

Now it was Jin's turn to be taken aback, her face was shocked upon the memory but she soon softened her smile back. She held a hand on top of his across the table. "Lee, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to apologize to me. I understand why you left"

The young man did a double take, fearing she had somehow figured out how he had lit the lanterns "Y-you do?"

She pulled a strand from her hair as she leaned forward a bit while still holding his hand "Yes, after what you'd told me about your past outside the tea shop, I probably would have done the same. Although, I don't know if I would have had the courage to make it that far into the date, to begin with"

"Oh…" He turned his head down in shame. Her modest words humbling him to no end.

But Jin held his chin up and beamed at him with her trademark cat smile "Please don't worry about it. I had a great time all around. I think that's what most matters anyway"

It seemed to be a good strategy for her too, because Lee managed a sideways boyish grin, and she couldn't help the devilish giggling from leaving her own lips.

"You stress too much handsome, maybe you should take it easy on those cups of tea" To his credit, he stopped himself from flustering at that, but deviously grinned right back at her.

"I'm the one who's been drinking too much tea? What about you  _Jasmine_  queen" Zuko chuckled and Jin burst out in a fit of laughter alongside him.

After they finished sharing the laugh, the girl reluctantly let go of him and spoke up in pure bewilderment "Lee, this place is so amazing, I'm so very happy for you" 

"Really? I think it looks rather boring, well except for the rug" Zuko shrugged.

"Oh, what would you change?" Jin asked genuinely curious.

Zuko hesitated for a moment, should he say he likes the familiarity of red? "Well, for one thing the tapestries would be more of an amber color" He pointed "And the walls would need a more lively color, something less pale"

"So you like the lively colors?" she quipped, eager to know more about him.

"I guess you could say I was kinda raised among them" Zuko carefully added.

"I like lively colors too, but if I had to pick one, it would just be red" she glanced at the roses on the table decorating it. Red could be such a lovely color, if used in the right context.

An awkward silence followed, that is until Zuko remembered he had a teapot full of tea "More tea?" he asked her.

Jin nodded eagerly as he poured some at her empty cup "So Lee, I hope you like it here so far, it looks like a great place to live" he stopped serving her and she took a seep.

"So far it's OK I'd say. My uncle seems particularly happy, and if he's happy here than I am as well" he looked at him serving tea to some wealthy women with makeup in their face, flirting with them.

"That's very kind of you to think of your uncle first Lee"

"Yeah"

Another awkward silence followed. Zuko thought that all that needed to be said was said, but of course, Jin didn't.

It was now or never for her. Time to ask the big question, and Lee appeared  _much_  calmer and at ease than before. Exactly how she liked to see him.

Maybe he would give her a chance.

"Hey Lee, uhm… I-I was thinking that since you're new here, and you don't know the place that well, if maybe… you wanted to go and look around a bit after you finish working" she tried not to stumble with her words, but did look away a bit flustered, knowing exactly the implications of her question.

"You know since you're going to live here from now on"

Zuko was ready to get up and excuse himself but immediately stopped at the question. Frozen for an instant on his seat, he began to wonder, even as Jin had turned up at him and brought up the best candid and charming smile she could muster, looking as hopeful as ever.

Abruptly, his mind drifted into a memory of something very peculiar his uncle had said to him once. A long time ago during their travels after he had been banished, but that which he hadn't appreciated at the moment very much.

_"A man has the power to shape his own destiny"_

Jin's smile began to slowly dwindle when all the prince of fire responded with was stare into space. He looked like he was thinking again, and it was making Jin feel uneasy and self-conscious at her actions.

_"If he allows himself open to the possibilities," He said next to him as they stood overlooking a basin of clouds and tall mountains at the very top of the desolate Northern Air Temple. His word reverberating in the open air._

_"To understand that there is more than one path towards the future. All he needs is the right perspective" He pointed at the vastness of sky and land before them._

_'The right perspective'_

These words, in particular, echoed in his mind. Zuko closed his eyes at the thought gloomily, and those troubled times lingered still in his mind, repeating what he had angrily said to him back.

_"Are you quite done yet? The Avatar isn't here, and we need to move on to the earth kingdom"_

Jin was startled when he finally sighed with a heavy, deep breath. Watching him worriedly, especially after he had closed his eyes during his deep contemplation "Are you ok Lee?" she made to move her hands to him again in reassurance, but he stopped her on her tracks.

"I'm Ok Jin, and yes I'll go to the city with you later"

Jin should have been overjoyed. And perhaps she selfishly was. But the look on his eyes belied the rest of his calm composure. She was more familiar with it by now and it was another look of pain, of loss. Maybe he was thinking about his past again? The atmosphere around him had definitely changed, she could practically see it.

"Oh… that's great Lee, thank you again. I'll meet you outside of the shop. Just like last time" Jin did her best to perk up for him.

Zuko neutrally nodded and finally did got up after a quick smile with his tray of goods.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, and uh I guess we'll talk some more at sundown?" He had once again dumbly asked and scratched his hair.

"Of course silly" she giggled, then added in a provocative tone just for good measure "And this time, I'm not going to let you run away again"

Needless to say, the young monarch felt his ears get a red for a second and had swallowed down hard "Uh don't worry Jin, I won't" and with that settled, he went back into the kitchen where his uncle was undoubtedly waiting for him. 

Jin watched his sharp figure walked back with a mixture of feelings, holding her chin with her hands. Both satisfied and sad.

There was defiantly something else bothering him, and this something caused him greater grief. She thought about what he said to her the other day, about his troubled past. It was most likely related to that. But Jin hadn't dared ask for more. It couldn't possibly be something even remotely easy to speak about.

She should expect him to remember dark pieces of it too, but she didn't want to accept that for him at all. Lee was too young and had a bright future ahead of him here just so he could let his past haunt him like this. Jin would just have to find a way to get rid of those memories, somehow… It was like permanent torn on him, and he had looked so happy just a little while ago too. Maybe there was something she could do for him to help make him forget, even if just a little.

A devious and somewhat embarrassing thought came across her mind. She wasn't sure if she should try it, but then again this was her one and only golden opportunity, and if she was going to do it, it was now or never.

She held her pockets with her hands, there was still plenty of coins since she hadn't spent a single one today.

Weighting her chances and the risk involved on the spot, she thought of how Lee seemed much more comfortable around her. And the fact that they were going out together again was only proof of it.

Yes, this was definitely a good day, and it was about to get better.

She would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! :)


End file.
